


DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION: INTO DARKNESS

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Next generation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: The Son of Myotismon and lady Devimon had returned from the dead and this time he brings an armada of warships from the unknown regions to destriy every living thing both in the Digital world and in the human world, the only thing that stands in his way are the Children of the DigiDestened.





	DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION: INTO DARKNESS

Michael screwed in the last nail, he loved this feeling, He loved tinkering with things, taking them apart and seeing their insides, he loved seeing how things worked and how he could improve them, make them better, he wished he could have done this his Original Digivice and later on his D-3, he would have loved to work with something more Advanced but this would do for now. The lights on the screen came on and Michael smiled as his New D-3 was finished but he still needed to see if it would work with his Makeshift crest.

The crest itself was made from the shards of his parent's Broken crests, Meicoomon's Digi-egg wasn't the only thing he had found underneath Lady Devimon's Temple, he had wanted to tell his parents that he had found them but he ultimately decided not to.

Michael had spent hours trying his best to fit each and every little shard together inside of crests base, it had been hard and admittedly painful at times but looking at it now, Michael knew it had been worth it, as soon as he put the last few pieces of the two crests together, they had begun to fuse until each and every piece had formed together into a purplish pink color and a new symbol even appeared within the crest it was a mix of the two symbols of knowledge and light. Michael hadn't made this Crest willy-nilly he had found out how to make fusion crests from some of Gennai's Scrolls,Michael had looked up what this new symbol meant and found it within some of the old scrolls, it was the symbol of enlightenment, that fit well, Michael thought, since he was the Son Of the Former DigiDestined of knowledge and the DigiDestined of light.

Michael then plugged the crest into his new D-3, he didn't know if this would work or not and he wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't worried when he was.

He plugged the crest into the D-3 and it immediately began to change.

Like his old crest weapon, it had turned into laser sword, this didn't really surprise Michael, it didn't matter who the holder of the crest was it always transformed into whatever weapon matched its holders personality but Michael did notice something different about it, unlike his first one, the hilt was curved and the metal it was made of was jet black. He ignited the blade and it ended in a sharp point, it wasn't the same color as his last laser sword, the two colors of the crest were split down the middle with one side being pure pink and the other being dark purple.

" Hey Mike,c' mon, we're wasting daylight!" Gaomon said.

Michael took the crest out of the D-3 and put it around his neck and grabbed a burlap sack filled with his Belongings but in reality, it was just Veemon and his Patamon's Digi-eggs and his clothes from when he arrived in Freetown. He began to walk out of the hut that had been his home for the past three weeks, he wouldn't miss it, not at all.

"Mike, it's hot as heck out here, can we go please?!" Gaomon said.

Michael could hear the irritation in Gaomon's voice and quickly walked out of the hut.

Gaomon Frimon and Mammothmon waited for him outside the hut.

Michael tied his sack to the the the other luggage and boxes that Gaomon had put on Mammothmon.

" Alright, Gaomon, ready to go?" Michael asked.

" Sure am, finally glad to be away from this dust ball," Gaomon said.  
Michael then took Frimon in his hands and climbed up into Mammothmon's back and was soon followed by Gaomon.

Mammothmon then began to walk down the mountain and as he did, Gaomon tapped Micheal on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike, can I ask you something ?" Gaomon asked.

" Ya, what's up?" Michael replied.

" Who was that Digimon that came in the other night?" 

Michael froze as he herd Gaomon's question.

" He was someone that I wish to never see again, that's all you need to know." 

Michael had used the term " was" because he wasn't sure it was Evan Aruamon.

( Flashback) 

Michael fell to the floor as Aruamon stood over him.

" No, no, this isn't happening, your dead, Myotismon killed you!" 

Michael covered his eyes as he felt Aruamon's gloved hands touch his head.

There was something strange Michael felt as Aruamon's leather gloved hands touched him, it felt like something mechanical was touching him, he then felt a sharp and quick pain in his head! 

Aruamon's hand moved away from Michael and he immediately ran to a mirror to see there was a small scratch on his head.

" What did you do to me?!" Michael yelled at Aruamon as he moved closer to him.

Michael looked closer and noticed there was something strange in his adversary's appearance.

Aruamon's head was protected by a glass dome, he was dressed in a black robe and his movements reminded Micheal of the robot Lincoln he had seen at Disneyland, this wasn't Aruamon, it was some kind of robot messenger.

" Are you surprised to see me?" The messenger asked.

" A little," Michael said while trying his best to remain calm.

" Forgive my intrusion but I vary eager to find you and when my spies told me that you were living in this dump, well I figured i would stop by and have a little chat with my old buddy mike." The messenger said.

Michael backed into the wall as it stood before him.

" Something fantastic is happening in the unknown Regions, Micheal, something so beautiful and complex that you would only find in a dream." 

" What is it ?" Michael asked as his interest it what the messenger was saying increased.

" My Final victory over you and the DigiDestined, it's already too late for you to stop what's happening, granted you all might have been able to stop me if not for that ancient fool, Aggoramon, but I will admit, he did have his uses, he was a good distraction." 

" How did you know about Aggoramon?" 

The messenger smiled.

" My dear boy, who do you think led you to him, it was I who put the idea to explore the unknown Regions that week in your head, I who gave you the coordinates to find his Island and it was I who made sure the Ishida boy would be drawn to the old Digimons power." The messenger said.

" No, that's not possible, you couldn't have controlled me, you can't possess me anymore, you already used that power up!" Michael responded 

" I didn't need to possess you, the one thing you always forget Michael is that I will always be part of you, my blood still runs through your veins and with it I do many things, gradually I can't control you as you have said but I can still put ideas in your head and since those simpleton friends of yours still follow every order you give them, it was easy to put you all on Aggoramon's Island.

Michael slumped to the floor and covered his eyes.

" Why are you here ?" Michael said without looking up.

" Come find me in the Unknown Regions, it is already too late for you to stop me but I would like you all to be there in my final moment of triumph." 

Michael then looked up at the messenger, Aruamon's face faded away and the Dome head of the messenger became dark black, it turned around and slowly walked out of the hut.

( End of flashback) 

" Hey, hey mike, are you ok?" Gaomon asked.

Michael snapped out of it and came back to reality.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine." 

As the sun began to set, Freetown was welcoming a strange visitor.

The Cloaked messenger walked into the center of town and was met by Bearmon.

" Finally, we were wondering when you were going to show up," Bearmon said.

The messenger didn't answer but looked all around the town before he looked back down at the Bear Digimon.

" Is the area still intact?" The messenger asked in a computerized voice.

" Yep, don't worry, it is well protected.

" Good, operation firestorm will begin immediately." The messenger said as it walked back out into the Desert.

Sunflowermon pulled Bearmon aside and whispered in his ear.

"Why did it have to come here now, this is the worst possible time," Sunflowermon whispered.

" Don't you worry, it's too late for anyone to stop us now, besides if our little human friend comes snooping around well then, we'll deal with him like the others who got to Curious," Bearmon responded.

The two old Digimon were interrupted when they heard the loud footsteps of a Mammothmon approaching their town.

They saw Micheal and Gaomon get off Mammothmon and walk over to The General store.

" See, I told you!" Sunflowermon said.

" Calm down, I'll deal with this." Bearmon said as he walked over to the two before they entered the store.

" Well hey there teach, whatcha doing here, now, the school's not till tomorrow?" 

" Oh, actually Bearmon, IV been meaning to talk to you, that's why I came down here, I'm leaving," Michael said.

" I'm sorry to hear that, the kids sure will miss ya," Bearmon said.

" I won't be gone for that long, my friends and I will return to take the kids off your hands," Michael replied with a smile.

Bearmon's eyes narrowed as Michael said this.

" What do you mean to take them off our hands?" 

" Oh, well Bearmon, you have to admit, this is no environment for children, besides there all orphans so it's not like we're going to be taking them from there parents.

" Those kids are our future!" Bearmon said angrily.

" Bearmon, no offense but there's no future here, this is just a small town in the middle of the desert, its a weeks journey to the nearest settlement and even there, more and more Digimon are leaving every day,the town itself probably won't last much longer either all the walls and buildings look like they're going to crumble any minute but I do know several towns and cities that would be happy to have you all, when we come back we can help you all relocate." 

" We ain't leaving and your not taking those kids, if you wanna go yourself that's fine but don't come back here with your Buddies, y'all bring nothing but trouble wherever you go !" Bearmon replied.

"Bearmon, I'm not leaving those kids here, remember when I first came here and you said those kids had a future, you are right, they do have a future but it's not here!" Michael replied.

" Get out of here !!!" Bearmon yelled.

Gaomon glared at Bearmon.

" C' mon Mike, let's go back to the castle where they have actual beds, not ones made from old wood and sand and real Air conditioning too, not just waiting for a windy day!" 

The two then began to get back on Mammothmon when they herd Bearmon begin to talk again.

" Hold it right there, you can't leave without giving us Frimon back, she belongs to us!" 

" She's not a Pet, Bearmon, she's a living, sentient Being!" 

" No, she's not She's Boss Geckomon Jr's Daughter, she'll grow up just as corrupt and evil as he is!" Bearmon yelled and as he did, Micheal and Gaomon noticed more of the town residents joining Bearmon in anger.

" Why do you want her so much ?" Michael asked.

" In case you didn't notice, were all former slaves of Boss Geckomon and later his son, when we escaped his palace, we knew we Didn't have a chance on our own and that it would only be a matter of time before he sent some of his Enforcers to recapture us so when we left the palace, we took Boss Geckomon Jr's Daughter with us, we knew one day that Boss Geckomon Jr would die one day, one way or another and we thought once he's out of the way, we can put his daughter on his Deus and she would remember who really raised her then we would all live like Kings and Queens, that's what we deserve after all the years we spent as slaves to Boss Geckomon's family! 

" So that's how you got here, that's why you kept her, not to give her a better life but for your own gain, I never thought any Digimon could be so selfish!" Michael fired back as he got out his makeshift D-3.

" You dare call us selfish, after what her daddy did us!??" Bearmon replied.

"Fathers shall not be put to death because of their children, nor shall children be put to death because of their fathers. Each one shall be put to death for there own sin, Deuteronomy 24:16" 

" I don't know what you said and I don't care, you're giving that kid back to us and then your gonna leave!" 

" Before I go I want to ask one question, I get why you took Frimon but where did you get the other kids from?" Michael asked.

" Took em from neighboring villages before we got here," Bearmon replied.

" Why?" Michael asked.

" A friend of ours that we met on the way here, told us that if we slowly supply him with young Digimon, he would kill Boss Geckomon Jr for us, you just missed him," Bearmon replied.

Michael got out his D-3, he didn't know if it would work with Gaomon or Mammothmon but he had to try, he couldn't let Bearmon get away with this! 

" Gaomon, I'm sorry about this." 

Michael pressed the center red button on his D-3! 

Gaomon Digivolve to Gaogamon! 

" Where is he?!" Michael said as Gaogamon snarled and the Bear Digimon.

"Drop Dead," Bearmon replied.

" You took children from there homes just so you could get your revenge on Boss Geckomon Jr, your a selfish, evil Digimon, Bearman and you don't Evan seem sorry for it." 

" Your Damn right I'm not sorry, we suffered for years as slaves, we deserve to have a good life besides these kids grew up spoiled and loved by there parents, we didn't, we grew up in chains in a dark, hot room, we've been through our term of suffering, it's time they went through there's!" 

" You don't deserve to live, Bearman but if you tell me where this person is, I promise only to inprison you all at the castle," Michael said.

" Ha, you think we're really going to give up all the planning we've been doing after all this time just because you got that moron, Gaomon to Digivolve?" 

Michael sighed.

"Bearmon, I want you just think of what you're going to say next." 

" Get out of my town, now!" Bearmon replied angrily.

" Bearmon, I don't want to do this but......" 

" Didn't you hear me, I said get out!!!"

Bearmon then picked up a rock and threw it at Michael's head! 

Michael fell to the ground and Gaogamon lunged at Bearman and ripped the old Digimon apart, Bearman tried to fight back but he was too old to put up much of a fight.

Gaogamon clawed at Bearmon then bit down hard on Bearmon's head till everyone in town herd a loud snap!!

Gaogamon then growled at everyone around them, he walked over to Michael.

He grabbed Micheal in his mouth and threw him on his back.

" When I return, you all will suffer for your sins," Gaogamon said.

He and Mammothmon left Freetown and walked into the Desert of the server continent.

( The castle of fear) 

Hideki kido yawned as he continued to look through the various cameras they had all over the Digital world and like everyone else had when they had looked, he found nothing.

His older siblings had wanted him to come home with them but he decided to stay an extra hour to try and see if he could find anything that the others had missed. His partner Betamon was sleeping on his lap.

" Your still here?" 

Hideki turned his head and saw Kaito and his partner Gizamon walking up to him.

" Oh, hi, Kaito, what are you doing here?" Hideki asked.

" What do you mean, I live here," Kaito replied.

" I thought you moved to Yorokobi Kyūden?" 

" Ya, well that didn't work out well so I moved back, Iv been hanging out in the lower levels whenever you guys are here so you wouldn't notice me." 

" Why have you been hiding ?" 

Kaito sighed.

"Look, I know I'm not everyone's favorite person, especially not your brothers, so why should I make myself known and end up out on my butt and kicked out of here?" 

Hideki was about to say something when the castle Alarm system went off! 

Hideki changed the screen to show the castle's security cameras outside the main door stood a Gaogamon and a Mammothmon.

" What the heck are they doing here?" Kaito asked.

" They could just have lost there way," Hideki replied.

The camera then showed the Gaogamon De-Digivolve back to a Gaomon, the Gaomon pounded on the door! 

" Hey look, there's some kid passed out on his shoulder," Kaito said.

Hideki looked closer at the screen and noticed who the kid was.

" That's mike!" 

( Hours later) 

Jacob kido wrapped the last of the Bandages around Mike's head.

" All right, we're all set, you know, you should be glad you didn't get a concussion," Jacob said as he put everything back in his medical bag.

" I don't feel lucky," Michael replied.

The two then herd the room to the medical bay open and Meicoomon rushed in and hugged Micheal.

" Oh Mikey, what happened to you ?" 

She then looked angrily at Gaomon.

" You barbarian, what did you do to him, he's a sensitive little boy and you let him get hit with a rock?!" Meicoomon said.

" It wasn't my fault," Gaomon replied.

"Also I'm not sensitive or a little boy," Michael said.

" Well you are little in stature," Jacob said while giggling but he stopped when Michael glared at him.

" Um..well, anyway, everyone has been wondering where you've been for the past few weeks?" Jacob asked.

" Didn't you guys get my video?" Michael asked as he got off the table.

" Ya, but you didn't exactly say where you were?" Jacob replied.

" Remember when me, Atsuko, Wilhelm, koji, Cody Jr, Hoshi, and Wilhelm were in that small village in the desert?" 

" Yes." 

" well that's where I ended up but it's changed since then, weather for the better or worse I can't really say," Michael said as he looked down at the floor.

" Why, what's happening there?" Jacob replied.

" The Digimon who live there now are kidnapping infant Digimon from there parents and if my theory is correct, they may be sacrificing these Children to some evil entity," Michael replied as he walked out of the medical bay.

Jacob walked out with him and touched mike on the shoulder.

" There's more to it, isn't there ?" Jacob asked.

Michael nodded.

" He's back Jacob, I don't know how but Aruamon is back." 

( A few miles outside of Freetown) 

The messenger had finally arrived at its destination, there was a small observatory a few feet away from him, the observatory itself was very old, it dated back to the days of the first DigiDestined.

It walked to the door and typed in the first of several security codes.

The door opened and led to an elevator, the elevator Went down beneath the crust of the digital world until it finally stopped on the final floor, the messenger walked into an old yet operational laboratory, the messenger walked up to a large computer screen and Typed several different codes until the screen finally showed a large map of the digital world and its unknown Regions.

The screen then has spoke in a female computerized voice.

"Operation firestorm is to begin in 12 minutes." 

The map on the screen then showed a vast number of red blips on the screen rising from the Unknown Regions, the messenger then felt the observatory itself begin to rise from the desert sands.

everyone in Freetown noticed the giant Hulking vessel rising from the ground, the vessel itself was a Dark black color and was 1,600 meters long. 

The sun was eclipsed by the sheer size of the vessel as it Huvored over Freetown.

The messenger typed another code and the computerized voice spoke up again.

" Activating Destruction mode." 

At the very front of the vessel a green light began to glow bright and soon a large laser beam shot out from the front of the vessel and destroyed all of Freetown until there was nothing left but an empty crater.

The town had outlived its usefulness, they had already loaded up the vessels power supply before the human named Michael Izumi had left the area.

The messenger then Typed in new coordinates then begin check on the ships power supply.

" New target listed, do you wish to engage?" The computerized boy said.

The messenger typed in yes before leaving the bridge.

The messenger then entered the engine room and saw that the power supply was perfectly intact, each baby Digimon was in a small cylinder wear their energy was drained in order to power the ship, this is only accomplished because baby Digimon had a certain type of energy that they lost in Adulthood, this would last unil their energy was fully drained from their bodies and the messenger would have to find more infant Digimon to power the ship.

( Castle of fear) 

Hoshi was playing with Frimon in one of the upper levels of the castle where the other infant Digimon were kept.

"Haha, Frimon get back here!" The door opened and her Older brother Micheal came in.

" Hoshi, be careful, Frimon is very delicate," Michael said as he placed Fremon back in her cradle.

" We were just playing, Onii-chan," Hoshi replied.

" I know but still, she's very delicate, both of you are," Michael responded.

" I'm not delicate," Hoshi said under her breath.

Hoshi then noticed how concerned her brother looked as he looked at all the Baby. Digimon.

" I'm sorry Onii-chan," Hoshi said as she hugged her older brother.

" I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to talk down to you, you know when I was living out there in the Desert, I really missed you." 

" I missed you too, Haru had picked me up from school and read me a story before bed," Hoshi replied.

" So what's wrong with that?" Michael responded.

" Because, Haru just drops me off at home instead of taking me to the park and when he reads to me, he doesn't do the voices like you do." 

Michael smiled at his little sister and bent down to face her.

" Ya know, one of the reasons I liked taking care of Frimon?" 

" No?" Hoshi replied.

" Because it reminded me of when I used to take care of you when you were a baby and Mom and Dad had to work most of the time." 

Hoshi then smiled and hugged her brother again.

" I love you Onii-chan." 

" I love you too Hoshi," Michael replied as he hugged his sister back.

The Door to the room opened and Atsuko Kamiya walked in.

" I'll leave you two alone," Hoshi said as she left the nursery.

" Um Atsuko, I'm sorry, I didn't go to you first, I just......" 

Atsuko punched Michael to the ground before he was able to finish his sentence! 

" What the heck was that for?!" Michael asked as he rubbed the part of his cheek that she had hit.

Atsuko didn't answer but grabbed Micheal by his t-shirt and pulled him up, she then gave him a short yet loving kiss.

" Next time you have a plan, you tell us and don't just spring it on us and apologize by sending some video, got it, Izumi?!" Atsuko said in anger.

" Yes, ma'am," Michael said.

" Good...please don't make me worry like that again," Atsuko said while holding Micheal lovingly.

" I won't." 

They were then joined by koji Ichijouji.

" Um koji, we're kind of having a moment," Atsuko said.

" This really can't wait," Koji replied.

( Main room) 

"It seems that little town Mike was stuck in has been completely destroyed, not only that but we've also gotten some photos of other largely populated areas in the digital world that have also been rendered to dust. Koji said as he showed them pictures given to them by there allies in the Digital world.

" What's been destroying them?" Michael asked.

" This," Koji said as he showed the slide of the large Dark vessel.

" None of our allies fully know what it is, oh we do know about it is there some sort of laser or other types of weapon that has been destroying highly populated areas quickly and mercilessly." 

"Do we know where it is now?" Cody Hida Jr asked.

" Unfortunately no but because it's been attacking highly populated areas we can assume because of that and where it was last sighted that it is heading for little Edo next," Koji said.

" Well, we've got to evacuate the city,   
c'mon let's go!" Wilhelm kido said as he tried to leave the room but Michael grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped his male best friend.

" That won't work, the cities population is too big, even if we did get part of the cities inhabitants out, A huge majority of them would still be killed by the ship." 

" Then what should we do?" Andrea Motomiya asked.

Michael thought himself for a moment then spoke up.

"I think I know how we can stop it, before I left Freetown, Bearman told me that all the children thhey kidnapped were being given to a person who would destroy Boss Geckomon Jr, now, obviously he was lying to them but they still gave all the kidnapped children to him, At first I thought he was sacrificing them and draining them of their life essence like Aggoramon did to his victims but now that I've seen the ship I think I know what he's really using them for." Michael said.

" What are they being used for?" Anna kido asked with a note of fear in her voice.

" Infant Digimon have a powerful energy within them that they lose as soon as they begin to age into adulthood, I believe this vessel that's destroying all these cities maybe using these infants as a type of battery, if we can somehow get on to the vessel and free the children from whatever restraints they're being held in, we could stop the ship dead in its tracks and hopefully stop whoever is behind this from destroying any more lives." 

" Hold on, it doesn't really sound like you're telling us the whole story." Hatsaharu said to his twin brother." 

" Yeah it's kind of like you know something you're not telling us," Yami said.

Michael sighed then looked back at his friends.

" A day before I left Freetown there was this messenger robot, it was came to me and I didn't know what it wanted but then......" 

" Then what?" Matthew asked curiously.

" It had the face of Aruamon," Michael answered.

" Ugh, Buddy, are you sure it wasn't just the desert heat getting to you, we all saw Myotismon kill Aruamon in this vary Room," Wilhelm asked.

" I know it sounds strange but it was him, Gaomon saw him too." 

" He's right, the bastard jumped me then tied me up," Gaomon said.

" Don't swear in front of the kids," Anna said as she covered Hideki's ears.

"But that doesn't make sense, how can he keep coming back? Wasn't the last time he came back his last chance or something, aren't their rules to how many times he can come back?" Wilhelm asked with obvious stress in his voice.

" listen, Wilhelm, I don't know what the rules are or what he did this time, for all I know this could be some contingency plan for if he ever died...again." 

" well we can't just go into this Willie Nelly, I mean can't wheelie Skinner parents to help us?" Cody Jr asked.

"You know they can't cross over into the Digital world anymore, not since Archamonda changed things so Adults couldn't cross over." Andrea reminded him.

" We have no choice, Cody, we have to do this, Anna, please contact some of the other countries DigiDestened and ask if they will help us, koji check with some of our Allies and see if they have any new information, I'll be in the lab, we will make be back here in 20 minutes and if nobody's come to help us then we're going into this by ourselves," Michael said as he left the room, the only one actually left within the room was tri Gatomon, who had watched all this from the rafters.

She jumped down and decided to walk through the halls.

" Stupid kid, he's just wasting time," tri Gatomon said to herself.

" He's not stupid!" Meicoomon said as she approached tri Gatomon.

" He's actually very smart for a human, he has IQ of 350." 

" Can I ask you a question, why do you care so much about this kid, he seems like an obnoxious weirdo?" Tri Gatomon asked.

" I know Michael may not be the most... Likeable person around but he's actually a very caring person." Meicoomon said.

" Oh please,don't give me that you only say that stuff because he gives you food and a Kushi home in a human world, he doesn't see you as a partner or an equal, he just sees you as a pet, no better than a common house cat." Tri Gatomon said.

Meicoomon shook her head.

" Your wrong, the type of relationship a human and a Digimon have is so strong, stronger then a parents or childs relationship or even sibling relationships, I know this because Michael wasn't my first Tamar, my first tamers name was Meiko, I was given to her when I was very young and she was also very young, for years we lived together, we were inseparable but later on when she went to high school, things began to change, I lost control a few times because my inner Darkness came out and I wasn't able to control it, this led to another series of events which eventually led to my first death, nobody ever looked for me because they assumed my death was permanent, little did they know I was actually closer than they thought, but then years later, Michael came looking for me, he found my Digi-egg beneath lady Devimon's temple, when I was finally awoken from my slumber after all these years , I admit that I wasn't very nice to him at first mostly but we decided to both leave together and as we were leaving the temple we came across one of lady Devimon's followrs, a witchmon, when she tried to kill Michael, I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness wash over me, I didn't know why but for some reason I wanted to protect this young boy as I had with Meiko then for the first time in years I Digivolved and that's when I realized that there was potential for me and Michael to be partners, because, A Digimon that has no potential connection with a human, can't Digivolve." 

Tri Gatomon looked less skeptical but still wasn't completely ready to accept this.

"So what happened, you Defeated the Witchmon then you two became a great pair?" Tri Gatomon asked with slight sarcasm in your voice.

" Not exactly, well I did save him but after that Michael and I still weren't on completely good terms , however he did offer to take me back to my first Tamar in the human world but I rejected the offer because I wasn't sure if the others had forgiven me for what I have done or if they would just try and destroy me yet again because they were worried that I was too much of a menace, so Michael gave me another option, he offered me a temporary home in this very Castle while it was being built by Andromon , now this was nice but unfortunately this is when I begin to feel lonely ,a feelings I never wanted to feel again. But over time I befriended Andromon and his workers and I was able to learn more about Michael and the life he had lived so fare, this was when I realized we had a connection, Michael and I had both been through hard times in the digital world and in the human world, he and I both had nearly been killed, we had loved ones taken away from us and went through many other hardships, this was why I think the connection between me and Michael is so strong, because we've been through so many hardships in life but we still try and fight on and still try to care for those we love.Eventually after the castle was constructed and finally finished Michael came back and needed help with a special mission and then well the rest is history, I'm not going to lie to you try and say that every human is good because they're not, in fact, a lot of them are quite terrible but just remember a lot of the good ones become DigiDestined.

Meicoomon then left tri Gatomon and began a conversation with Gaomon.

Tri Gatomon then began to think hard about what Meicoomon had told her.

( 20 minutes later) 

Everyone had gathered in the main room.

" Well here's a piece of good news and some bad news, we have received recent photos taken by our allies, the vessel is getting closer and closer to little Edo, at this rate it should be there within 15 minutes." 

" Has it destroyed anything else?" Michael asked.

" Yes but these targets were much smaller, it already destroyed a few settlements and one village in the mountains, but the good news is that the areas that have been struck had low populations so there are very few casualties," Koji said.

" Anna, have any of the other countries DigiDestened contacted us?" Michael asked.

" The American and Philippine DigiDestined have answered our call but unfortunately there too far away to offer any help, no other countries have answered," Anna said.

"Then I guess we have no choice, we only have 15 minutes to get to little Edo before that vessel arrives, let's go." 

As everyone was leaving, tri Gatomon and Tapirmon stopped Michael.

" Um, hey, I was wondering if I could you know maybe...help you guys." Tri Gatomon asked.

" Uh, why?" Michael asked.

" look it's not because I'm getting all soft around you guy or anything, I just feel like you know since you all are letting me live here for free, I feel like I should repay and since fighting is the only thing I'm good at, I can be valuable asset to you in this attack." 

" Normally, I would say no because I don't know you that well but because we're going to need all the help we can get, you can come along but just know that you might not come back," Michael responded.

" I'm coming too," Tapirmon said.

" Tapirmon, no offense but I'm not sure how much of an asset you would be to this mission," Michael responded.

" you just said you needed all the help you can get for this mission, and I want to help so I should be allowed to go." 

Michael looked all over to Atsuko.

"We need all the help we can get from this mike, we can't afford to be picky," Atsuko said.

Michael nodded and the two followed.

( Little Edo) 

Shogun Geckomon was enjoying a nice nape when one of his guards ran in and woke him up! 

" Sire, please wake up, a strange object is hovering above the city!" 

" All alright but this better is important, after all, I need my beauty sleep." 

Boss Geckomon left his palace and looked out in horror at the vessel that Hoering above them.

" Oh, I never get to sleep anymore." Shogun Geckomon Wined.

" Sire, I think there are more important things then that right now." The guard said.

( Inside the ship) 

the messenger was getting ready to fire the beam when several small circles appeared on the radar.

So they had finally come, no matter, the messenger was prepared for this though he had to admit it was happening sooner than he would have liked.

( Outside the ship) 

" How are we gonna get in?" Wilhelm asked as he held onto Yami's Airdramon.

Michael pointed to a small opening within the in the front of the ship.

" Are you loco, we can't go through there, what if the laser fires while we're in there?" Cody Jr yelled.

" You got a better idea?" Michael asked.

Cody Jr didn't answer.

Garudamon, Mega Kabuterimon, Airdramon, and Aquilamon flew into the opening then De-Digivolved back to there Rookie forms.

" Ok, now we have to find an opening shaft that will be big enough for us to climb down," Atsuko said as they all began looking around.

The group then heard a loud humming sound.

" Um, what the heck is that?" Andrea asked.

" Get down!!" Michael shouted! 

Everyone ducked down as another large green bean shot out from the front of the vessel, the Beam Destroyed Shogun Geckomon's palace! 

" O my God," Hideki said to himself as he saw the building begin to crumble.

" We have to find that opening, now!" Koji said.

" Forget the opening, I'll just make one myself, Bunny Blast! " Terriermon yelled.

The attack burned a large hole in the floor, one by one everybody dropped through it.

They landed into a Bright green hall.

" Where should we go from here?" Koji asked.

" Since we entered from the north, we should head south." Michael said.

( The Bridge) 

The messenger was disappointed though he wouldn't let that distract him from the mission, he had clear instructions for this vary situation. If the new DigiDestined were to enter the ship, his orders were to retreat back to the unknown Regions. He typed in the coordinates for the unknown Regions.

" Readying for departure." The computers mechanical voice said over the speakers.

The Door to the room was knocked off its hinges and hit the wall! 

The messenger was prepared for this as well. The messenger's right hand transformed into a large blade! 

Armadillomon Digivolve to Tortomon!

"Strong Carapace!" 

Several of Tortomon's spikes flew through the air with one of them hitting the messenger in the chest and another hitting him in the lower right side of his domed head! 

Michael, Atsuko and Cody Jr ran in next, the messenger slashed its blade at the three but because its head had been damaged, it couldn't see properly.

Meicoomon Digivolve to Meicrackmon!!

Meicrackmon grabbed the messenger by the blade arm and ripped it off !! 

The messenger fell to the floor! 

Michael ran to the controls and tried to deactivate the vessels weapons capability but before he could the five herd the messenger beginning to laugh! 

The messenger got up and its black Domed head showed the face of Aruamon.

" Hmm, do your children really think that you have any chance of stopping my plans, this vessel is just one within an entire fleet of vessels I have stored in the unknown regions, as we speak they're slowly coming here to begin a wave of destruction that will damage the digital world so badly that it will be beyond repair, your own world will not go unpunished either, my ships will crossover to the human world and then my revenge will be complete and I can die knowing that I was responsible for both worlds destruction! And you all know what the best thing about it all is? You will all have front row seats to watch the destruction of both worlds within the unknown regions.

The dome then went black again and fell to the floor, the messengers domed head crashed and broke apart on the floor and ceased to operate.

The group then felt the ship begin to fly faster through the air at a rocket like speed! 

" What's happening?" Tortomon asked.

" Best that I can tell, the ship is heading to the core of the unknown regions or least that's what I think it's saying, everything is written in ancient Digi-code.

" Can't you stop it?" Atsuko asked.

" No, we're locked out of the system, we won't be able to stop until we reach the core!" 

( Little Edo) 

Shogun Geckomon looked in Amazment as the ship itself was gone in an instant.

" Woof, thank God that's over." 

" I wonder what happened to the New DigiDestined!" One of his guards asked.

" Oh, I'm sure they'll be ok, now at least i can go back to sleep." 

" Umm, sire.....your palace."   
A female guard pointed to the wreckage of what was the Shogun's palace.

" Oh, why do bad things always happen to me?!" 

The end


End file.
